Pahlawanku
by Iefe06
Summary: Ayah itu kuat dan melindungi orang dia sayangi. Ayahku adalah seorang pahlawan yang hebat pernah kutemui di dunia ini. (#HEROISCHChallenge /One-shot)


**Pahlawanku**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Warning: Human!AU, Modern!AU, Nyotalia, First PoV.**

 **Main Characters: Sealand/Peter Kirkland, Sweden/Bewarld Oxenstierna.**

 **Summary: Ayah itu kuat dan melindungi orang dia sayangi. Ayahku adalah seorang pahlawan yang hebat pernah kutemui di dunia ini. (#HEROISCHChallenge )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pandangan manik milikku kosong bagaikan tak ada harapan untuk hidup lagi. Aku duduk di pinggir jalan seperti gelandangan anak kecil tidak berguna dan siap mati kapan saja berkat udara musim dingin menusuk tulang ini. Rasa kasihan dari berbagai insan yang lewat tidak pernah kulihat simpati kepadaku, terkadang yang didapatkan adalah perlakuan buruk, seperti ditendang, diludahi, dan masih banyak perlakuan buruk lainnya. Tubuhku yang sudah lemah harus menghadapi berbagai macam cuaca serta angin secara bergantian, seperti musim dingin ini.

Kondisiku tidak seperti anak-anak seusiaku yang terurus dengan baik, melainkan kurus kerontang dan kumuh. Bau tidak sedap telah membuat orang yang lewat di depanku langsung berdecak kesal dan melemparkan tatapan penuh kekesalan kepadaku sambil menutupi hidung mereka.

Di pandangan mereka, aku tak berguna dan tidak mempunyai masa depan yang cerah. Aku adalah manusia kotor yang hidup dan hanya merusak populasi manusia di dunia ini. Tak ada yang pernah mau memberikan simpati kepadaku. Aku seperti sampah busuk siap dibakar kapan saja agar hilang dari muka bumi ini.

Aku tak pernah mengerti mengapa aku dibuang oleh keluargaku gara-gara aku hanyalah hama untukmereka. Mereka hanya memikirkan kekayaan dan harga diri sebagai keluarga terpandang. Jadi, siapa yang salah di sini sekarang? Aku atau mereka? Tak ada satupun menjawab.

Tiap hari, aku selalu merenungkan diri dan bertanya kepada diriku.

Mengapa aku harus dilahirkan?

Mengapa aku masih bisa hidup di dunia ini?

Apakah Tuhan ingin melihat aku menderita?

Terkadang juga, aku iri kepada anak-anak yang seperantara denganku, mereka diberikan kasih sayang oleh keluarganya dengan sepenuh hati. Mereka bisa tersenyum lebar, tertawa lepas, dan mengatakan suatu yang kekanak-kanakkan. Sedangkan, aku hanya bisa murung, sedih, dan mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk menarik simpati orang yang lewat.

Itu semua terjadi setiap detik, menit, jam, dan hari yang kulewatkan.

Sampai seorang pria memiliki sorot mata dingin yang terhalang dengan lensa kacamata serta bertubuh sangat tinggi datang menghampiriku sedang terbaring di pinggir emperan toko dengan kardus sebagai alasnya. Dia memperhatikanku dengan seksama dan tiba-tiba, dia berkata dengan suara sedikit aneh menurutku, "Ikutlah denganku."

Aku langsung bangkit dari posisi baring untuk duduk tegap dan memandanginya dengan tidak percaya. Mengapa dia tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu kepada sampah sepertiku?

"Hei, kau mendengarku, 'kan? Ayo, ikutlah denganku," ucapnya berusaha sabar menghadapiku. Dia tidak segan mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Perasaan takut, ragu, dan senang menjadi satu pada saat ini. Rasa takut dari perawakannya yang mengerikan, rasa ragu dari dirinya masih asing bagiku, dan rasa senang dari ada seseorang menganggapku bahwa aku ada. Tetapi, rasa senang lebih menguasai diriku pada saat ini dan akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk...

... Menerima uluran tangan dari pria memiliki netra biru muda itu dengan senang hati.

Sekarang, aku duduk kikuk di sebuah sofa empuk dan tubuhku yang kumuh sudah bersih serta memakai pakaian layak menjadi kaku, aku sedang berada di rumah asing yang cukup besar dan nyaman. Rasanya seperti mimpi ketika aku bisa merasakan empuknya sofa dan nyamannya mengenakan pakaian bersih seperti ini, dan aku juga bisa merasakan udara segar di rumah ini.

"Akhirnya, kau bisa ke sini juga," tutur seorang wanita muda memiliki rambut pirang dan tatapan mata yang ceria serta lembut sedang duduk di sampingku. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya 'bisa ke sini juga', kesannya dia pernah menemuiku.

"Ma, maaf, aku merepotkan kalian," ucapku dengan gugup dan kikuk.

"Eh? Tidak, kok! Kami ikhlas melakukan ini, apalagi suamiku sangat ingin mengambilmu, tetapi ada suatu kendala yang janggal di hatinya," balas wanita itu sembari tertawa kecil terdengar renyah.

Kepalaku yang tertunduk gugup langsung terangkat dan menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang terbelak, "Maksud Anda?" tanyaku tidak percaya dengan balasan wanita tersebut. Tunggu, mereka ingin mengambilku? Apa mereka salah mengambil keputusan?

Lalu senyuman lembut langsung melengkung di bibirnya dan dia menjawab dengan lembut, "Awalnya, suamiku pernah melihatmu di emperan toko dekat tempat kerjanya, lalu..."

Tiba-tiba, suara pintu terbuka terdengar begitu jelas dan mengejutkan kami berdua serta menghentikan percakapan singkat kami. Ternyata, pria yang menyelamatkanku dari penderitaan baru saja pulang dari suatu tempat dan tangan kirinya membawa sebuah kantong plastik cukup besar.

Wanita itu tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku dan berkata kepadaku, "Lebih baik, kau bertanya sendiri dan tak usah takut. Dia sebenarnya baik dan perhatian, loh."

Aku hanya mengangguk kaku kepada wanita itu yang masih menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya.

Kapan aku terakhir kali melihat senyuman seperti ini? Aku saja sudah lupa semua hal indah pernah kulihat di dunia ini.

Setelah wanita muda itu atau istri dari pria itu menyambutnya dan mengambil kantong itu, lalu berjalan menuju dapur, pria bertubuh tinggi itu duduk di sofa yang berhadapan denganku. Sorot matanya yang dingin menatapku dengan begitu intens sampai membuatku merinding ngeri, lalu dia bertanya, "Siapa namamu, nak? Apa kau masih ingat namamu?"

Untung saja, aku masih mengingat siapa namaku sendiri dan ingatan yang penting belum sepenuhnya terhapus di memoriku. "Peter Kirkland," jawabku dengan pelan dan masih merinding ngeri.

"Apa kau ingat identitas dirimu sebelumnya?" tanyanya lagi dengan posisi masih sama.

"... Saya masih berusia 8 tahun dan berasal dari keluarga cukup terpandang, itu saja saya ingat saat ini..." jawaban sekenanya dan sebenarnya, aku masih ingat beberapa hal yang penting. Tetapi aku simpan sendiri saja untuk saat ini.

Pris itu pun mengenalkan dirinya dan menceritakan singkat mengenai dirinya kepadaku, "Baiklah... Namaku Bewarld Oxenstierna dan aku serta istriku bukan berasal dari sini, aku berasal dari Swedia dan istriku berasal dari Finlandia. Aku berada di sini, karena pekerjaan serta aku suka hidup di sini."

Wow, itulah satu kata yang keluar dari hatiku ketika ia menceritakan singkat mengenai dirinya. Pantesan, aku merasa wajahnya sedikit asing untuk seseorang berdarah Inggris.

Suasana seketika menjadi canggung gara-gara kami berdua bingung ingin berbicara mengenai topik apa.

Sepertinya, aku harus berani mengatakan hal ini kepada daripada diam seperti patung begini. "A, ano... Mengapa Anda mau membawa saya ke sini?" tanyaku dengan ragu serta sedikit ketakutan gara-gara tatapannya itu.

"Karena aku pernah melihatmu diperlakukan kasar oleh anak-anak brengsek dekat situ," jawabnya dengan santai dan sukses membuatku tersentak.

Selama ini, aku mengira tak ada yang menyadari atau mempedulikanku ketika diriku sedang diperlakukan seperti itu. Ternyata, selama ini, aku selalu salah duga kepada orang sekitarku.

Dia pun menambahkan ucapannya kembali, "Lalu apa kau masih ingat siapa orang yang memberikanmu makan?"

Seketika aku terdiam sesaat dan mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian di masa lalu. Jujur saja, ingatanku telah terkalahkan oleh rasa deritaku selama ini sampai aku melupakan kebaikkan orang lain masih peduli denganku selama ini. Sebagai balasannya, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dengan sedikit ketakutan dalam salah bertindak.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut pria itu, "Sayang sekali..." itulah gumaman yang kudengar dari mulutnya. Entah mengapa, aku ingin mengkutuk diriku sendiri.

Ketika Tuan Oxenstierna ingin melanjutkan ucapannya, "Semuanya! Kubawakan coklat hangat untuk kalian!" seruan dari sebuah suara wanita yang ceria diketahui berasal dari istri Tuan Oxenstierna, dia membawa nampan berisikan tiga _mug_ gelas berwarna biru tua, biru, dan biru muda.

Aku melirik ke Tuan Oxenstierna dengan kikuk dan tak berani menyentuh apapun di sini sampai hal itu disadari oleh istrinya. "Tak usah malu atau takut, sayang. Anggap saja, ini rumahmu sendiri," ucapnya sambil memberikan _mug_ biru muda kepadaku dan menyunggingkan senyuman ramah.

Hanya anggukan canggung dariku sebagai balasannya dan menerima _mug_ berisi coklat hangat itu. Ini pertama kalinya, aku merasakan uap panas serta aroma coklat begitu khas. Rasanya, kehangatan coklat ini telah menularkan kehangatan ke dalam hati dan aku bisa merasakan kenyamanan di rumah ini. Aku merasa bahwa aku disambut baik oleh sepasang suami-istri ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Nyonya Oxenstierna duduk di sebelah suaminya setelah menaruh nampan ia bawa. Lalu mereka mulai mengobrol dengan bahasa asing tak pernah kuketahui sebelumnya. Seperti mendengar bahasa planet entah berantah.

Setelah itu, mereka terlihat sepakat untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku, lalu Tuan Oxenstierna pun membuka mulut, "Nak, kami sudah memutuskan sesuatu bahwa..." Ia terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya sampai istrinya memegang lengan kanannya dan memberikan senyuman penuh arti, senyuman itu telah memberanikan Tuan Oxenstierna mengatakan hal ini.

"Peter, maukah kau menjadi anak angkat kami?"

Tawaran itulah telah membuatku terdiam sampai aku merasa air mata selama ini kutahan telah keluar begitu saja. Saat ini, aku merasa bahwa diriku masih berharga dan ada masih menganggap bahwa aku adalah anak-anak harus dirawat.

Nyonya Oxenstierna, maksudku, calon ibu angkatku menghampiriku dan memelukku untuk menenangkanku. Sedangkan, calon ayahku ikut menghampiri dan mengusap pucuk kepalaku pelan. Aku tak merespon apa-apa dan hanya bisa menangis dalam diam saking bahagianya atas kebaikkan hati mereka. Perlakuan mereka terhadapku merupakan suatu kehormatan untuk seorang anak manusia dianggap sampah masyarakat sepertiku.

Kejadian ini akan kuingat bahwa hidupku adalah hidup yang berarti.

"Fiuh! Selesai juga!" aku memandangi secarik kertas baru saja selesai kutulis dan menyunggingkan senyuman puas akan hasil tulisanku ini. Di saat sedang asyik membaca tulisanku berupa karangan itu dalam keheningan kelas hanya berisi seorang, yaitu aku sendiri, aku mendengar suara tapak kaki dari luar sedang berjalan menuju ke sini dan tak lama kemudian...

"Peter! Ayo, kita ke aula sekolah!" pinta seorang temanku dari ambang pintu dengan suara lantang.

 _Ini saatnya_ , batinku langsung berdiri dari kursiku dan berjalan menghampiri temanku dengan mantap, lalu bertanya kepada teman sekelasku itu sekaligus berjalan menuju tempat yang dituju bersamanya, "Memang di sana sudah ramai?" Temanku itu pun menjawab dengan anggukan pelan dan mengatakan, "Kau tahu? Kau ini dipilih untuk membacakan karangan gara-gara nilai karanganmu bagus, aku sedikit terkejut dengan hasil karanganmu," lalu ia mendengus pelan setelah mengatakan hal itu seakan iri kepadaku yang bisa kepilih sebagai perwakilan dari kelasku, kelas 6C.

Aku pun membusungkan dadaku dengan penuh kebanggaan kepadanya. "Tentu saja, aku itu hebat, kau tahu?" ucapku sambil berpose keren kepada temanku sukses membuatnya geli dengan pose menurutnya tak cocok untukku.

"Kau tahu? Aku antara bangga dan menyesal bisa sekelas serta berteman denganmu."

Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa kami sudah sampai di belakang pintu aula. Ketika sudah berada di depan pintu aula, aku merasa kedua kakiku mendadak kaku dan gemataran gara-gara rasa tegangku tiba-tiba menyerang diriku. Padahal tadi, aku sudah siap sekali untuk membacakan karangan.

Di saat ketegangan dalam diriku sedang melanda, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang mendorongku pelan dan berkata dengan suara penuh semangat, "Nak, ayo, masuk! Sudah banyak orang menunggumu!"

Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa dan ternyata, wali kelasku, Pak Tino.

Senyuman semangat yang terukir di bibirnya membuatku mengukir senyum di bibirku juga. Hal ini membuatku kembali semangat dan ketegangan hilang begitu saja, lalu aku menapakkan kakiku sudah begitu lega untuk masuk ke dalam aula. Pintu aula sudah terbuka lebar untukku seakan menyambutku dengan baik.

Kakiku tetap terlangkah ke panggung aula dan ketika berhenti dan menghadap ke semua orang duduk menghadap kepadaku. Pandangan mata mereka tertuju kepadaku, tetapi pandangan mataku kepada dua orang yang penting saat ini. Dua orang yang penting pada saat ini, yaitu orang tuaku.

Aku pun melirik ke sampingku dari kejauhan, ada seseorang menyemangatiku dan aku pun langsung menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu...

"Selamat pagi untuk para bapak dan ibu sekalian. Hari ini, saya ingin membacakan sebuah karangan untuk hari ayah ini."

Netra biru tua milikku pun memandangi kertas kubawa dan aku pun mulai membaca karangan buatanku sendiri...

 _'Pahlawan. Selalu diartikan mereka telah membuat suatu hal yang hebat pada umat manusia. Tetapi bagiku, pahlawan itu orang telah menyelamatkan hidup seseorang. Ayahku, dia lah pahlawan untukku. Orang telah menyelamatkanku dan mau mengambilku sebagai seorang anak._ '

Aku pun memberi jeda pada ucapanku dan kembali menarik napas, tetapi suara lebih pelan, namun tetap lantang.

' _Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku kepada ayah melalui karangan ini. Sekarang, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan... Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Maaf, aku belum bisa membalasmu dengan suatu yang luar biasa, tetapi kuharap kau puas dengan rasa terima kasih ini. Kau lah pahlawanku._ '

Setelah aku selesai membacakan puisiku, suara tepuk tangan terdengar begitu riuh di aula.

Sebelum aku turun dari panggung, aku bisa melihat kedua orang tuaku tersenyum bangga kepadaku dan ibu nyaris menangis gara-gara karanganku. Sedangkan, ayah biasanya bersikap dingin menjadi melembut gara-gara karanganku bertuliskan mengenai dirinya.

Perasaanku yang janggal pada saat ini telah menghilang setelah membacakan karangan ini.

Seusai acara selesai, aku dikerumuni oleh teman-teman sekelasku yang masih terpukau dengan karanganku tadi.

"Wow, karanganmu tadi keren sekali, Peter!"

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa kamu bisa menulis karangan seindah itu!"

"Padahal, kamu paling pencicilan dan suka bercanda di kelas."

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu tidak ada hubungannya."

Celetukkan dari berbagai teman-teman sekelasku dan rasanya ingin tertawa mendengarnya sampai tiba-tiba...

"Peter!"

Aku langsung menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilku dan ternyata adalah ibu terlihat senang dengan apa yang kulakukan beberapa menit yang lalu. "Ibu!" balasku sambil berlari ke arahnya, lalu langsung memeluknya dengan erat sekali. Ibu yang sudah biasa dengan perlakuanku seperti ini hanya membalas pelukkanku dan mengelus rambut pirangku.

Dengan lembut, ibu berkata, "Ibu sangat bangga dan terharu dengan karanganmu. Ayah saja sampai tercengang dengan karanganmu." Aku hanya terkekeh pelan dan merasa senang dengan pujian dari ibu selalu terdengar tulus itu.

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah tangan besar yang menepuk kepalaku dan ternyata pemilik tangan itu adalah...

"Ayah? Kau mengejutkanku!"

Ayah hanya tersenyum tipis kepadaku dan mengacak rambutku pelan.

"Peter. Walaupun kau bukan anak kandungku, tetapi aku dan istriku bersyukur bisa mengangkatmu menjadi anak kami."

Ucapan selalu diucapkan oleh ayah ketika aku selalu berterima kasih kepadanya. Ayah sepertinya tak pernah bosan mengatakan hal itu, begitu juga denganku.

Tanpa rasa ragu, aku memeluk ayahku dengan erat sekali dan berkata, "Ayah, kau memang pahlawan paling hebat pernah kutemui!" Ucapan itu membuat ayah membalas pelukkanku dan mengacak rambutku itu, tangan besarnya yang hangat selalu membuatku terasa nyaman sekali.

"Nah!" Ibu menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan begitu semangat, membuatku melepaskan pelukkan ayah dengan bingung, lalu ia kembali berkata, "Mari kita merayakan hari ini dengan makan di rumah, ibu akan memasakkan makanan istimewa buatmu!" serunya dengan semangat.

" _Yeah! Thanks, mom!_ " seruku dengan ceria dan senang.

Setelah aku berpamitan kepada teman-temanku, aku dan kedua orang tuaku berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Pada saat itu juga, aku menggenggam erat tangan besar ayahku sebagai tanda terima kasihku menjadi ayah bagiku serta...

... Pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Terima kasih telah membaca fanfic ini dan semoga kalian terhibur. Saya menyumbang fic ini untuk #HEROISCHChallenge dan memberikan definisi bahwa pahlawan tak hanya orang besar, tetapi orang terdekat telah membangkitkan kita!**

 **Jadi, saya mohon undur diri dari sini dan untuk sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!**

 **Sekian dari,**

 **Renka21**


End file.
